


十二楼序

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 重组家庭伪骨科





	十二楼序

01.  
吴世勋刚到朴家那天，从三楼传来钢琴声。他在北上列车中就感到逐渐降低的湿度，暖气则越开越高，高到内化为潜行的火，蹦在鼻腔里，堵在喉咙里。往外看倒很分明，天色四方青，不掺杂，他没背画板，背双肩包。母亲说不必带，到那边一切都有新的。她用上“一切”这个词汇时有一种轻盈的天真，类似离人生中初次舞会还有半个夜晚的少女，吴世勋已经很久没有看过母亲这种表情。他一时所惑，也被骗过去了：新希望、展亮的愿景、美丽新世界。

继父早早在车站外头接，没派司机，足见诚心。为吴世勋拉车门，母亲并未跟上，踏进后座又收回来，右脚高跟踮着像只探溪踯躅的羚羊，等待挑拣多时才遇上的好猎手接收到她的信息：男人明显懂得了。他拉开前车门，母亲坐上副驾前还以手掌在她头顶虚挡一下，眼角眉梢完成一轮交换，那种幸福的暗语。吴世勋应该没看到，可能是余光里的想象发挥，但他笃定就是这样的，这全程。他几乎立即局促起来，代母亲局促。这幸福排他性很浓，而他很小便习惯对幸福过门不入。于是吴世勋撑着下巴看窗外，红灯、红色招牌、玻璃外墙映射的红云，把食指探出去，指尖也赤彤彤。车停，男人扛起行李箱。有琴声往下溜，一挂无头无尾的瀑布。他下意识抬头。

噢，那是灿烈在练琴。男人说。窗帘墨绿，有一个大大咧咧的空隙，风自由来往，灯光隐照。他们去到餐厅，桌上摆满阿姨早做的菜，卖相佳风味精，家常不吓人，是一世一生安稳的好起头。母亲进入角色快，给大小两个舀汤布菜，还要关怀另个与她本无关系的小的：灿烈不吃呀？不用管，他练琴中途不休息。

吴世勋羡慕了，还没见到人，先输一着，因为他就找不出一个这么顺理成章的逃避借口。当然，也可能是真的练琴——成年人会信，为使自己舒服一点。他会信吗？桌子太长，装饰性大于实用性，适合一群人不交谈地端坐，刀叉灵巧相避；吴世勋太沉默，母亲的期待越重他越憋不出那声“爸爸”。要是这两个“太”改一改，或许是十全十美家庭剧。当然没有如此轻松的事，男人拍他肩膀，说世勋走吧，带你看看房间。

上到二楼，大，抵他家从前两间房。三楼，男人说以后这就是你的画室。吴世勋看见了新画架、目测与身高合宜的凳子、画板、柜子上一排排颜料……连徽标都是用惯的牌子。墙上一幅小尺寸，说不定是真迹，吴世勋想：真夸张。过于丰沛的示好像白日焰火，晃眼，他在虚幻的光彩里隐约听到隔壁琴声停顿。只一瞬，三秒或更短，说不来。琴房隔音优良，后来吴世勋在这点上吃了苦头，又尽尝甜头，但此刻他的心脏只为那停顿画个向下抛物线，同时认为是错觉。他那时不知道朴灿烈真的不弹了，也分不清勃拉姆斯和肖斯塔科维奇。他说谢谢……朴叔叔。母亲温柔地嗔怪地，继父鼻梁边的纹路为之一松，成年人们终于把他敷衍过去了，尽心尽力。隔壁人压根没给他们敷衍的机会，他们只好来他这里打全牌。吴世勋生出点轻微的恨，旋即也觉得好笑，他一笑，变得乖巧。交代几句后，母亲和继父宛如一对真正的新婚夫妇各自下楼，“早点休息”。他躺在床上把电脑打开。旧的，新的会有的，他知道。放起一部看烂了的电影，上一句能接下一句台词，女主角的独白变为水族箱里匀速上升的气泡，吴世勋快要睡着。

他在入睡的前一刻还记得洗漱。箱子没拿进来，他犹豫片刻，轻轻开门。走廊贴地处有小声控灯，仿佛行将孵出雏鸟的卵壳，踏过去就次第亮起，不用开大灯。吴世勋庆幸于这方便，尽管也不知除此外具体在庆幸些什么。提拉杆箱上楼，快要经过隔壁门口时突地有人说话：“为什么不开灯。”他手一抖，箱滚轮磕到小脚趾，痛得皱眉。

朴灿烈抱臂倚门边，像只年轻的、暗处从容审视的豹，抬手摁开关。壁灯恰在吴世勋颈侧，光线落下来如同一柄横斜而少恻隐的铡刀。刀刃雪亮，映得眉心痛楚明明白白，是个有点马虎、有点娇气的样子。朴灿烈一愣，弯腰为其扶起箱子，交回他手中。

其实你不必出来，他说。浴室里一套都是新的——还是我买的。后半句没出口。朴灿烈想父亲嘱咐自己务必买同样一套，哪是演慈父，是接待总统宾至如归。他嘴角一扬，故意叫人看出假，扎吴世勋一下，反倒因懒得掩饰显真诚。

吴世勋把箱子放平，点头说谢了。随后实在没别的话讲，对面人仍不知疲倦地将他从脚扫到头，目光贴踝骨上去，揣度把玩着呢，想第一次就剖透。他本能地感到受威胁。对方才打住，说：“朴灿烈。”

“吴世勋。”真是无必要，他们听彼此名字还少吗？只是不相信真能对自己产生意义。朴灿烈忽然说，你不会要改姓吧。吴世勋问，什么？没什么。

“不会。”迟来的不快极速膨胀，吴世勋也不遮挡了，他笑得灿烂，灿烂到有点原生态的刻薄。葵花花盘那些刮手的茸毛般。

我是觉得你改了就不好听了，没别的——朴灿烈也笑，复制的假惺惺，很快梗住。因为这新得的弟弟拖着箱子前跨一步，额头差些撞上他的鼻尖，睫毛在他唇角掀搅出一个小风眼。

“……意思。”他一时没动作。

“就是说……你现在觉得我名字好听？”吴世勋问。不等朴灿烈回答，他抽身又退，腔调变冷：我管你，就算有这个意思，我也不在乎。

他转身关门，像一捧热糖浆泼进了冰雪地。半分钟后门外“嘭”一声，吴世勋挤牙膏的手一顿，想朴灿烈劲挺大。他是真的不在乎，十五岁，同龄人还在环形跑道闲散地走，他早就上不着天下不落地，总之不再是能坦率地叫一个陌生同性“哥哥”的年纪。同样地，能否被接纳，也不是乐意考虑的事。

02.  
学籍迁转用了两天，母亲当初征求意见：想念特长班还是普通的？太阳向橱窗投掷光斑，最大的那个镶嵌在朴灿烈右眼上，连着照片中央的校徽一并没入金色的光泽。吴世勋目不斜视地走过，知道这是特长班的头脸了，拿奖那么多，半条廊都未必摆得下。花坛右侧，这群人专一栋的小红楼。他踩到块松动的瓷砖，低头看翘起的一角，说普通的。母亲欲言又止：也行，妈妈给你联系新老师，我们在外头练习。

坐同一辆车上学，吴世勋跟他一前一后出门，看朴灿烈经过前头脚步停也不停，直接窝进后排。他要是坐副驾便刻意了，所幸空间宽敞，司机有眼色，吴世勋贴着窗坐下，中间多余得可再躺两只大型犬。耳机线没插紧，BBC漏一长段出来，朴灿烈在旁边拉校服盖脸，“啧”一句翻个身。吴世勋静音，过了三个红绿灯继续听。进校门后教学楼分处一东一西，更是不要太畅快，朴灿烈那手背去肩后提书包步履如风的姿态，哪像车上睡了一路。吴世勋心底一声嗤笑，不以为意，反方向走了。两人平常无须打照面，至多早晚两次，回了家钢琴课和新联系的画室错着把他们分扯开，一如所愿的不会交汇的河流。

某天司机开出数个街口，朴灿烈问：……那谁呢？老郑后视镜里瞟他一眼，这修剪不来的气性，是别指望他好好叫人名字。画画去了吧，中午发信息让我不用等了。想起那条不卑不亢又有礼的，不知比眼前自己看着长大的这位懂事几倍。朴灿烈脱口而出：他不是上五天课么。老郑笑，知道得挺清楚，也别都给我汇报，你们自己联系去。朴灿烈半天没做声，老郑拉手刹向后：到现在还没存电话？少年扯领带，默认了。老郑说差不多行了，毕竟一个屋檐下抬头不见低头见的，是你弟弟。朴灿烈眼皮一掀，像边缘生新锋悍的扇面自下而上剐着人，拉长了腔调回：我爸爱认便宜儿子，我可没那个爱好。什么兄弟不兄弟的，哄谁？老郑不好再劝，车停稳当前把吴世勋号码发过去，这俩怎么处置就不是他能管的了。

朴灿烈练完琴，近十二点下楼，走廊上一点光。房门半敞个三十度的夹角，可以看见吴世勋坐在地上，左腿舒展，右胳膊圈着右腿膝盖，肘关节白到泛青，如同美人蕉下切开象牙果。他发现原来男生也可以这样瘦，吴世勋是瘦得不令人讨厌的男孩子。朴灿烈以眼睛摹触他，想象中三岁第一次碰到钢琴盖，冰凉细腻，冻结了的月光，一样地只有新奇。更新奇的是他正握着手机打电话，好像精力旺盛，叹词很多，笑声不少，冷月亮消融，春河出山那样。朴灿烈听到他叫另一个人“xx哥”，呀来呀去地，快乐掰碎，幼童吃糕饼落一地。他知道了，无论他今晚是去干什么，反正不可能是去画画。吴世勋讲到一半换个身体重心，看见外头楼梯上的朴灿烈，两人视线一错，一个走出，一个走进，一个关门，一个开门。他关门之后还多站了会儿，怪异感和麻痹后血液重新涌动的温热从胫骨慢慢攀上脑干。

那头人问怎么，吴世勋摇摇头说没事，他不记得之前要说的话。往床上一仰，说珉锡哥你来的时候告诉我，呀，如果个人展办起来了即使是全首尔最贵的室内场地，也不可以收我的门票钱。青年报以一笑，说知道了小气鬼。

第二天起吴世勋不再坐车上学。起初朴灿烈没意识到，直至某天他和校队几个高一的打友谊赛，旋身运球时看见个侧影推着山地车从车棚出来，耳机线在风中和一年级的蓝色领带一齐摆荡，曲延悠然的细藤。肯定又在听那该死的BBC，朴灿烈想。上篮的力道一偏，球篮筐边滚一圈，没进。高一小子个个似猿人泰山发出快活的嘘声，朴灿烈比中指：给你们放水了。众人颇给台阶地：知道知道，谢谢学长。泰山们邀请他去吃饭，他被这种单纯又浅薄的欢乐戳爆了，一枚小苍耳戳一个氢气球。氢气球平日靠这个打气，高飞续航呢，现在却泄个干净，觉得没意思。朴灿烈转转手腕，说不了，我要上钢琴课。

他坐在只有一个人的车后座，甚至可以躺下，朴灿烈把两条腿粗鲁地摆来叠去，吴世勋从前贴着窗坐的位置很快蹭个鞋印。老郑看得头疼，说横竖洗车的不是你啊祖宗。朴灿烈讪讪放下，倒有点罕见的规矩。他找出老郑之前那条，把吴世勋的号码键入联系人。

三月起头，吴世勋在院落里看见一辆崭新死飞，橙色的，与他的山地车一块儿。朴灿烈叼着袋牛奶出来，俯身开锁，不打招呼，像没什么好解释的。吴世勋想了想，先一步跨上去，骑出墅区，选择条多绕半个街区的路线。虽然暂时无法理解朴灿烈脑筋怎么转，躲还是躲得起。他听到耳后渐迫的风，仿佛一柄拉紧的弓，轮胎与柏油路擦出刺耳声音，朴灿烈右腿一撑单手一提，前轮离地车头横转拦在他跟前。吴世勋没反应过来，看人眉峰聚簇面色不善，眨眨眼，心里绝不纯善地冒出一句低低的“毛病”。

你有毛病？朴灿烈先把他的心声骂出口，他追得急，言辞不好听，还鼓着喘不匀的气。吴世勋立刻准备反唇相讥，翻了天了，竟再次被人先下手为强。朴灿烈看他很快攥起的拳头，悬在车把，每个关节边有断续显现的青蓝色静脉、淡紫色毛细血管，好像五个倔硬的山丘被些花瓣上柔情绰态的脉络包裹了。一个自卫的姿势。如果必要的话，下一秒他会和他打架的。朴灿烈盯着他大约四个呼吸——他不觉得“有病”是多了不起的骂人话，吴世勋的表情却让他差点咬到舌头道歉。最后他问：你干什么绕路。

吴世勋反问：你愿意和我一起走？

都什么和什么，朴灿烈不耐烦一挥手：这是两回事，你愿意绕远路就当我没说。他摆手时幅度过大，捏爆了那袋喝得七七八八的牛奶，乳白色液体从掌心落到裤子上，还有几滴飙去颊边。我操！死飞摇摇晃晃，朴灿烈风度尽失。吴世勋很不客气地笑，露一截的嘲讽，小小的空气图钉，碰上尖端便软化，伤人也有限。朴灿烈说笑屁，有餐巾纸没有，帮帮忙。吴世勋说对我笑的就是个屁，晾了半分钟自觉实在幼稚。摸出一包纸，抛给他。收拾妥当后朴灿烈蹬出十几米，逆光中朗声：再不快点真迟到了。

吴世勋跟上，和他并排。你怕迟到就继续坐郑叔的车。对……你为什么不坐了？朴灿烈说，你又为什么不坐了？你不坐我很难做人知道吗？搞得和我欺负你似的。风从八方来，朴灿烈身上残余的牛奶气味像一些捉不到的小精怪，丝丝缕缕地、源源难断地，吴世勋越发生出一股跨越年龄的超然——其实也是因为这股味儿的朴灿烈让人不得不原谅。他想算了，和他计较什么。通往学校的下坡，他们双双没有刹车，在将要脱离重力法则的松快中吴世勋转动眼珠，眼尾弯弯，做一场盛大垂钓一般说：难道没有吗？他的委屈就是饵食，好真切，朴灿烈一怔，经过减速带险些震翻车，而吴世勋平平稳稳地绕向一边。

他想答“当然没有了”或者“你行不行？这也算欺负”，终究底气不足。他们有大略相同的残缺，并因残缺导致某些方面不必要的丰足，比如敏感、早慧、犀利过头。本该是最不应该开战的一对，但很多时候相像会使人加倍遥远，正如对称性才能拼完一个圆环。朴灿烈不得不承认他最早对吴世勋没安好心，直接意义上的。

现在算休战宣言么？没人知道。他们分开停车棚两头，朴灿烈赶在响铃前拎出书包里另一袋牛奶：给你的，小矮子。他不太自然，十万火急地扯个打击性称呼以洗刷点羞涩，站在小红楼的台阶上趾高气昂。吴世勋自然算不上矮，只当没听见，冷淡地看定他，说你叫谁？朴灿烈塞给他，说等长得和我一样高时再甩脸子吧。

吴世勋拿着那袋牛奶，在掌心流动：两个角鼓起来，另一侧就塌下去。仿佛捧了只蠢动的、活生生的白兔。他什么也没想，想谢天谢地居然没有在朴灿烈书包里压爆。

03.  
周围人以为他们的关系霎时之间变得亲近，实则不然，节点也绝不是这袋牛奶。开始骑车上下学是真，却没有刻意一起，碰上了才顺道。朴灿烈生物钟比吴世勋的闹钟靠谱得多，何况他还赖床成性。在吴世勋难得不赖床的日子里，他们同排骑行不说话，朴灿烈稍一侧头看见吴世勋塞着耳机，耳机线和黑发下的耳廓是两种白、两种柔软，好像能揉搓成任一弧度。等看不到的那天就是头发太长了完全挡住，朴灿烈不好意思提醒他去剪，犯强迫症地看一眼，再一眼。吴世勋在跳动的红灯前做一只被拙劣打扰的小动物，奇奇怪怪回看他，意思是干嘛？朴灿烈宁愿他全神贯注于BBC。

最后的确没剪，刘海和鬓角梳得精光，咬个发卡在嘴里努力向上看，牙齿平齐。压发顶，翻着很可爱的白眼。当朴灿烈心中冒出“很可爱”时都被自己吓得一抖，而画室里吴世勋终于找到合适位置，咔地将发卡一拍，像咔地在朴灿烈心口碾了一回，许久落下点碎片。冰沙似的，糖味单薄，但开裂的孔洞就此存在。这时是五月，气温窜至不正常，吴世勋清清爽爽坐着，洗笔时看见朴灿烈。他赤脚把一个蓝色小桶踢一踢，问能帮我换桶水吗？朴灿烈说可以，你叫哥。他不知道这句话是怎么跳出来的，就像劣童随意启动定时炸弹的开关，两边都有种降灾的不可置信。这持续十几秒的劫难。“开玩笑的”和“呃…那我自己去吧”叠在一起，吴世勋拇指抵着画笔尾擦了擦眉毛，他在为难，为难的间隙错失了那个桶。朴灿烈勾着桶沿，以一个眼神把他摁在凳子上，几乎强制性的、有点凶狠。“你坐着，”他说：我都说了是开玩笑。水打回来，朴灿烈关上门去隔壁琴房。吴世勋低头，蓝桶中他的眼睛也是一对湿漉漉的蓝。

他以为朴灿烈动气，或许叫出那声哥就无后续麻烦。但很快有更冷静、更强硬的声音传来，像从高处传来教导这肉身，吴世勋在成长历程中常有赖于这个声音，让他规避了很多专为青少年设置的路障。跋涉累点没问题，不跌倒就不会痛。它说：你没什么对不起他的，挫一挫征服欲也挺好。凭什么非得讨朴灿烈欢心？他自尊心压过真心罢了。

吴世勋把画笔投入桶中，那幅画成了个色彩太分裂的废稿。他做好关系比从前还惨淡的准备，向来这样处理人际问题：得到一点撞冰山的先兆就拧罗盘、弃船，调试得精准，对方往往察觉不到。等察觉到，他已全面撤退于疆界之外。再在新环境里用一遭，也不算大事。然而一切如常。朴灿烈仍和他偶尔骑车，必要时说说话，父母都不在又想吃垃圾食品时瞒着家里阿姨一起点外卖。那更好解释了，吴世勋想朴灿烈果真不屑于撒谎：他是在开玩笑。心血来潮欲确立一下高下权威，被拒绝后肯定不会再自讨没趣。他如释重负，那口气吐出去的同时胸膛里陡然一空。

五月中接到金珉锡的电话，个人展敲定了，虽不是全首尔时租最昂贵的场地，说出去也风光。你什么时候能帮我策展喔，世勋。青年嗓音听来像没有变声，一如他还没随母亲搬来首尔的那几年。他在各方各面受指点，仰赖于这个刚从美院毕业没多久的，他给他开过三次家长会，代他交过一次械斗后的保释金，也陪他彻夜改过画稿通宵打过点滴。人的记忆是一种美化后的矫饰，但吴世勋觉得和金珉锡一起的时日很真实，他在那个城市的画室里颇有几个交心的，叫哥叫得很顺畅。搬走前两汪眼泪真假六四开，说三朵金花不可以忘了我——他们都比他大，嘴里乱叫：这不用敬语的小混蛋，等我们考到首尔你就完了！再说演什么苦情戏啊，你难道是不能上网吗？

他对金珉锡说嗯嗯嗯好好好，恰好那时开运动会，珉锡哥来接我，我们可以溜。

每年运动会朴灿烈是特长班的救星，不在于一人包揽项目撑起一片体能弱鸡的天，更在于某堪称神技的……正被班上和校队几个押在检入处，时不时从校服堆里翻出几件闻来闻去，用不了五分钟一一往人头上砸。准确无误拿到各自校服的男生们慨叹：灿烈这鼻子真是绝了。很功利主义，并非女孩子们捧心赞美，是指嗅觉灵敏。朴灿烈黑脸道：少他妈一个个拿我当狗用，那是你们臭得各有千秋！他手一停，抓起一只袖子，瞬间可以确定它属于吴世勋。该怎么描述这气味，同样品牌的沐浴露之外：下坡时四月的风，日出前坠落的新叶。意象无穷无尽，差的只有感官上一节，永远到不了。他把那件校服拽出来，问高一七班集合点。

想不到吧，他记得他的班级号，朴灿烈自己都想不到。集合点较偏，运动场的另一角，先会经过一个直接向外的侧门，因逃课的太多后来重用水泥浇筑，半面加固的铁丝网。吴世勋正在那门前，和门外人挥手说话。朴灿烈听不清内容，但分到一些亲密的余波。他总这样，在吴世勋展示另一面时路过，然而这些活泼不是用来款待他的。像节庆过后才落脸上的纸花，或真正客人吃不下的顶配菜肴。他看吴世勋挽裤腿退几步，助跑后左掌一撑，利落地翻过了墙。整个过程中外面那一身花哨衬衫的男人双臂张开，做个时刻准备接住拥抱的动作，吴世勋满足他，撞得他往后走。他们声调变高昂，吴世勋叫他珉锡哥，男人说呀你不要这么粘人。朴灿烈回忆那个未关门的电话和泄密的笑声，吴世勋用拇指抵笔尾的为难，想原来他叫哥时是这个神态，原来他对认定的兄长就自如、就一点点胶黏。

他转身要把校服扔回那一堆，最后还是交给高一七班的班长。等吴世勋回来给他，他说。

04.  
金珉锡的个人展办得成功，多逗留两个礼拜，说可能会去纽约进修。他们正对着热气蒸腾的锅面，满头汗，吴世勋筷尖顿了一下，说那很好啊。金珉锡问院校定了吗？你们学校有名额的话，记得去争取这个比赛。他点开一个报名界面。挺适合你的，你天分一直超——好，我早就说过。吴世勋应下，牵开话题说这家店好吃。金珉锡说那当然，排名高，提早预定的。他又列举几个人气火爆的店，都没去过？吴世勋摇头。首尔塔和仁寺洞？吴世勋笑起来，别问了，我就逛过市立美术馆和KBS。

“是过得不开心吗，世勋。”金珉锡在首尔塔上问他，他硬把人拉来。两人一同下望，整个城市在阳光中现出一种进化过速的冷酷。他说我一直没问你，觉得没必要。吴世勋说还好，和从前没什么差别，就是零花钱多到不知道怎么花。金珉锡作势捶他的脑袋，吴世勋躲开，他又问：“和……相处还好吗？”省略处是家里人，他为吴世勋略去了。吴世勋下巴杵在栏杆上，半晌没回答，问他你听过朴灿烈没有。金珉锡说噢是不是那个钢琴神童，几年前报道过，他和你住一起？对。那还算有共同语言吧，艺术互通的。

吴世勋没说我觉得他不太真心喜欢钢琴，也许喜欢过。就像我现在对画画一样。三天没去新画室，专门指导的老师不会像金珉锡一般认可他的“天分”。他曾想天分是不可驯服，是蒙昧飘渺，云外砸来。常听的BBC里讲杜尚访谈，“gifted”，送的礼物可以轻易回收。他的被回收了也说不定，或许更进一步，他本来就没什么天分。

回到家，母亲少见的严肃，质问他这周去向。朴灿烈在冰箱前找东西，抽屉反复推拉，凉气远远飘来。他知道他有意拖延时间，吴世勋偏不回答。

是我拉他去看独奏排练了，阿姨。朴灿烈站到身后，用小拇指勾了勾他肩膀。母亲只好作罢，她和朴灿烈的父亲不得不给予对方小孩一点豁免权，现在由朴灿烈开始，他们用这个来当彼此的赎罪券了。他把一盒香草冰淇淋放在吴世勋肩窝上，一副亲密无间的样子。母亲笑，说能让世勋放松心情也好，灿烈那个音乐会是在十月吧？对。到时候我们都会去看哦，灿烈加油。好，谢谢阿姨。

吴世勋把冰淇淋拿下来，盒外一层霜平滑地化在指腹。朴灿烈率先坐地板上，叼着勺子挖，他那盒是巧克力，没吃几口嫌齁，将整个球戳烂。吴世勋盘腿坐对面，白短袜沿有点紧，箍得踝边一些细细的皱痕，像贝壳表面的纹路。低头慢悠悠舀，快见底时听见朴灿烈问：你去哪了？吴世勋想我妈问过的还要来问一遍，他俨然是把自己摘出去：我不一样的，你不愿意和他们说，难道不愿意和我说？

确实不是很愿意。吴世勋等舌尖上最后一团融化，就着那点甜蜜的余力答：和以前画室一个朋友。

朴灿烈点头了然：你的珉锡哥？“哥”字落了重音，宛如草草压一个玻璃镇纸。吴世勋手背过去把冰淇淋盒子捏扁，说你在嫉妒吗。残留的奶油沾到指缝，变成几个十分缠腻的绳结。对面的人身体前倾，左手准确地摸到那个被他捏变形的盒子，带走了，一并带走奶油、刚刚萌发的汗，像一出不容抗拒的默剧开场。朴灿烈把两个盒子扔进垃圾桶，仿佛思考良久，说：“有一点。”

接不上话的人换做吴世勋，没料到挑衅会以这样的照单全收结束。幸好朴灿烈没有接下去，盒子开到一半谁知道诞生维纳斯还是潘多拉。他问吴世勋要不要真的来看排练。吴世勋说再说吧。

他的空闲时间交给那个比赛，确如金珉锡所说适合他，并且足够重量级。假如获奖，能取得美院预录名额。不过人做事时是这样的，一旦存有犹疑的成分，结局常常噩梦成真。七月十五日名单出炉，没有吴世勋，有特长班的一个女生。吴世勋掰下一小块橡皮，尘埃落定，没有希望、没有自我期待，介于脱力和轻松之间。现在有空去看朴灿烈练琴，但他不想，好像是个失败的提词器。后桌的提议倒使他掂量一二：去明洞的酒吧，有几支小型独立乐队开live。

后桌不来公子哥玩票那一套，是正儿八经想搞拉普事业，成为首尔underground头号拉普鹅，识人多且杂。一到中场就被拖开，临走前千叮咛万嘱咐吴世勋别乱跑待会一起走，也不想这是他不乱跑能解决的事儿吗，吴世勋一张脸摆在那，麻烦自动上门。结脏辫的男人从人群中挤出来，拦在身侧笑嘻嘻：给哥哥留个号码呗，有机会多联系。

吴世勋刚要开口，男人被陀螺似的拨转到一边。“不好意思，这我弟弟。”朴灿烈右手扣在他左肩，眼神漠然，嘴角紧绷，用脚顶开了玻璃门。男人低声骂了半句，朴灿烈前跨一步，硬生生让其憋回肚子里。他扯着吴世勋往外闷头走，在喧嚷的游客和购物群体中不声不响，像劈开条笔直的管径，吴世勋被他握得手腕发酸，脉搏火盆地般滚烫。他打电话叫郑叔开车来接，在哪哪个酒店门口。完了才问：你和这种人混在一起，很开心？吴世勋气得发笑，你哪只眼睛看到我混了。朴灿烈换个说法，那来酒吧干嘛，几天没去画室了？

他妈的，吴世勋想，还真的一夜之间多出个爸爸。他又产生初见时那种恶意，忽地半挂在朴灿烈身上：因为，我喜欢男人。不出所料地感到朴灿烈的僵硬，最可笑的是这个地步了，他还没放开他的手腕。

吴世勋想摔开他的手，郑叔在几步远处摁喇叭，朴灿烈说：上车。有什么事回家再说。两人一同钻进去前朴灿烈以手掌在他头顶虚挡一下，吴世勋如遭雷击——一道命定的雷隔着半年多的时空将他追及，无可避免地。他像以前一样贴着窗坐，望着窗外灯河绵纵，开始掉眼泪。缩成小小一团，脖子却挺得很直，是个心硬的姿势，所以朴灿烈一开始根本没发现。黑暗中他只留给他个乌亮的后脑勺。等他发现了，去摇他的手，说哎怎么了，别哭。为免郑叔听见，他自以为很踩重点地轻声：我不会在意的，我又不在意。就算……那又怎样，开心就好。只是想你注意安全，好吧？

他没有转过脸，咬着食指关节想十分钟前他确乎在行骗、在故意恶心朴灿烈。但那为他挡头的手掌使一切都翻转了。都完了。他在呼啦啦倾倒的多米诺废墟上不无恐惧地想：我可能真的喜欢上男人。还仅是特指意味的一个。继父接他们回家的第一天，为母亲挡的这一下，是他关于爱之一字最具像化、唯一瘠弱的一点知识积累。他为这两秒钟的、甚至可能只是礼节性的场景重现，把自己抵押出去了。怎么办啊，哥哥。

05.  
吴世勋开始有意识地躲着他，很快发现朴灿烈因排练日程太紧基本不着家，不用费心思了。故相处下来与那晚之前变化不大，至少吴世勋是这样以为的。

他们在三楼一墙之隔各自成一统，一个画画一个弹琴，消磨掉无数个炎热又冗长的夏日午后。父母终于度假结束，交代在商会大楼的饭局，“世勋也要来”，父亲的口吻殷切，还没脱离那个重造美好家庭以弥补前半生遗憾的上头状态。朴灿烈将力气往琴凳上一卸，说知道了。他给吴世勋发kkt，说晚上吃饭，差不多该出发了。吴世勋回个省略号，很不想去。朴灿烈说我也，你就当负负得正。吴世勋这次打了两串省略号，心想这怎么得正的啊？继续说那等我收拾一下。

朴灿烈换好衣服再上楼，画室的门依然关着。他敲了敲顺势推开，吴世勋正踮脚把颜料放回柜子顶层。他在空调房里都只穿一件长袖T恤，宽大的，大至少一个半号，明显不属于他，不知道是谁的。再连着之前那句“我喜欢男人”一想，朴灿烈即刻开始不快。他明明讲过“我不会在意”，此时只想让这承诺见他妈的鬼去，但在意的的确不是吴世勋性向本身，他感到一种无解的躁郁。后来他懂不是无解，是缺乏直面的意志。T恤圆领露出大半肩颈，下摆空荡荡地圈在屁股，两条腿直而劲瘦，有少年骨架开始变宽变有力的预兆，正悬在那个临界点上，摇摇欲坠的果子，一捻就爆，爆裂的快意、发泄的多汁的甜与涩。反正挺微妙。朴灿烈转开眼，心里想的却是吴世勋皮肤白过绝大多数女生，正像他绘制时面对的那些石膏像，蓬勃的青春期列车从他脊柱上飞驰而过都不会使那肌肤变烫，没有任何一个皮格马利翁能吻热那冰冷的嘴唇。

吴世勋拍拍手说收拾完了，等我去换个衣服。他从朴灿烈面前匆匆擦过去，低着头，朴灿烈不免多扫一眼，一眼后他挡住吴世勋去路，也低头看，语调毫无起伏地指出：你硬了。吴世勋推他：废话，我知道。他在画堆中睡了半小时，半勃本属正常生理现象，谁料朴灿烈进来，勃起得越发厉害。他在下半身做对的胀痛中头昏脑胀，像整个夏天被高度提纯再释放在画室里，空调全不顶用，朴灿烈的气息也类似，是被太阳晒到花苞炸开的红睡莲、炽烈潮重的池水。这样，他一直没等来反应消退，吴世勋气死了，亏得他还在那里装模作样摆颜料摆那么久。

朴灿烈没有让开，吴世勋感到他目光灼灼地落在T恤下摆顶起处。窘迫叠上自暴自弃，他心中冷笑：这够恶心了？紧接着朴灿烈说：我帮你吧。吴世勋受惊般立即把推他肩膀的手收回来，说不用管我，你……滚。朴灿烈握住了他那只收到一半的手。

“你想这样出门？嗯？这样走在街上人人都可以看出形状，我爸和你妈也会。”朴灿烈说得流畅又自然，每个字如羞耻的砝码为吴世勋增重，他眼角泛红，头更低下去，咬牙切齿道别说了，轻微的鼻音令对抗感无限趋零。朴灿烈握着他的手，一步步把他推到琴房门上。吴世勋听到砰地一声，松木在他脊骨下振动，朴灿烈推门。

——他好像坠入一个翕张大口的巨谷，一次并不自由的落体，一次半被迫的失足，这样的落体一生也只能一次。他恐惧得想哭，身体的表征仍是可耻的兴奋。朴灿烈防止他摔倒，迅速地搂住了他的背。好，那到底之前至少还能有一个垫背的。

朴灿烈一只腿搭琴凳上用以支撑他，撩起吴世勋的衣摆把底裤褪下。小腹平坦，肌层薄，接触到未消弭完全的冷气就泛起一层可怜的颗粒，腰窝跟着成为一个扭动不定的小圆。朴灿烈握在手里时他整个人往上猛弹，怎么能这样烫，吴世勋的下唇哆嗦。烫得他全身痛。朴灿烈食指拇指圈住他的阴茎，顺着柱身下来，停留在中段就能以无名指尖去挑弄刮擦马眼。快感堆叠汇合，他差点忘了这是只惯于在琴键上舒张的手，足够灵动，也可足够下流。朴灿烈手活儿上佳，五根手指各有各的稳健、风流、体贴、强硬或温柔，总归张弛有致，绝不重复，绝不男子高中生式的敷衍，基调还是一往无前直接热烈的。吴世勋哪里经过这个，头极力往后仰，吟喘由隐忍拖得又长又嗲，爽得手不知放何处好，胡乱地垂在两侧攥紧了，结果乱按到一串琴键，沉郁的明俏的音符咚咚咚响作一片。眼看着琴盖要被他翻下来，朴灿烈只来得及忙用左手包住他的，结结实实砸了一下。吴世勋射得腰酥腿软，瘫在他胸前闭眼睛，睫毛像被热岛大雨浇透的候鸟翅膀，注意不到。朴灿烈眉都没皱一下，心里有点好笑：猫似的，只顾乱挠和自己舒服。琴音、高潮和兄弟之名，三重共振合鸣。他忍不住拧过他的下巴亲他，咬他的下唇、舔他又软又红的牙龈。

他险些就没听清吴世勋那声小小的“哥”，但既然听清，便不能轻易了结。朴灿烈截断他：“别叫我这个。”别在这种时候叫，会把一切都搞掉价，好吗。为什么要不遗余力地揭露我们贫瘠、倦怠、一无所有。

吴世勋睁眼，与他对视，从他身上下来，一个趔趄跪在琴凳边。说噢，行。

朴灿烈洗去手心的精液、拿化纤软布擦拭黑琴键上的精液，吴世勋还光着屁股跪坐在地上，看到钢琴脸红了，语速提快地道歉。朴灿烈看他一眼，他觉得他有意延长每个动作，慢条斯理地打理钢琴，为的就是让他现在清楚地见证：刚才他也是这样打理他的。

琴房的气温早就升高，朴灿烈向地上的人递去一只手，那只为护住他被琴盖砸得有点肿的手。吴世勋站起来，换新内裤、新衣服。他们动作迅敏，像田径队训练集结前。很规整、优秀、艺术精英的一对兄弟。很胡来、自由、野蛮生长的一对兄弟。朴灿烈开窗，夏日傍晚浑浊尘土气十足的风呼啦啦吹起几页琴谱，谁都没提之前的，他们于这刻彻底建立起默契。毕竟男生之间，一起看过黄片即算过硬交情，互撸也不算什么，互帮互助么，在不大可能经历战壕岁月的当代青少年就是出生入死了，如果我有个妹妹，一定把她嫁给你的这种情谊。要没有吴世勋冒出来的那声“哥”，没有朴灿烈多此一举的吻，更好、更可揭过。尽管他模糊意识到那个吻并非画蛇添足，他常想把吴世勋压在画板上吻，线条被抹去、油彩热闹地附来，肩胛骨和膝盖略硌手，一把薅掉他过长头发上柠檬色和湖蓝色的发卡（只要他在班上一开口就有女生赶着送）；让他射在光溜的琴盖、琴键上，从此弹奏每一曲都寄存着一具年轻的肉体，向天地借取的欲望生生不息，舒曼到德沃夏克，和他们的名字并列也绝不羞惭。光天化日，光天化日。

他们那天迟到，父母脸色很不好看，异口同声找的理由：路上堵车。桌上应付奉承酒水，缀流苏的紫色桌布下磨蹭一人的小腿肚、手互相拍来打去，憋笑憋得辛苦且一丝不苟。朴灿烈第三次和叔伯辈们敬酒，坐下时听见吴世勋小声说了句“傻子”。这藏头露尾式的快乐也叫别人看出点端倪，什么事情这么开心哦？母亲问。没有没有，妈。朴灿烈嘴快，跟着吴世勋一起叫了，女人风韵优柔的面庞掩不住惊喜——她以为被认同。实际上是两人第一次共有了个不光彩的秘密。

06.  
“互帮互助”持续很久，也许是过长的暑期白昼加深了这感觉。他们每天都很急、很满，疯狂画画，疯狂练琴，疯狂的手指、汗水、喘息，偶尔接吻，过后绝口不提。多年后朴灿烈都深感奇异，他们的手指居然没有过负荷而痉挛，那时一天“劳作”二十五个小时，时不我待，只争朝夕。在这过程中吴世勋真正开始青春期，传统意义上的：所有人以为他会是一个安全着陆的小孩，颠簸气流甚至坠机和他无关。吴世勋也这么以为。接着换了三个老师，直到全首尔名头稍微响亮点的美术老师都知道他很会画，同时不好教。

朴灿烈频繁地给他收拾烂摊子，到后期他忘乎所以，一边心里揶揄这才是亲爸，一边有近于病态的满足情绪。他忘记这个的叛逆程度胜过他千倍，是他把这丛火仓促吹熄、提前停摆了。朴灿烈的青春期结束在他的起点，只欠一个谢幕礼。

十月，他花大功夫说服父母，缺席期中考试，为和他们一起去看朴灿烈的音乐会独奏。他愿意做个四平八稳无可指摘的好弟弟，后台检查他的领结有没有歪、场后献花。吴世勋连花束的包装纸颜色都想好，唯独没想到这舞台被主角放了鸽子，评论界和观众一齐被放了鸽子。走出音乐大厅时下雨，吴世勋没有坐家里的车，他把花扔在草坪上，留下了用以捆扎的紫色缎带。他不敢再保留终将消逝的东西。

哪里都找不到朴灿烈，家中报警。一周后朴灿烈没事儿人似的出现在门口，仿佛只是神清气爽地去度了个假。他果然素来要干只干票大的，不声势慑人必不罢休，这就是朴灿烈的后青春期谢幕礼了：放弃准备多时的音乐会，去另一个大洲参加姐姐的订婚礼。吴世勋听着房间里音量渐高的争吵，第一次明白血缘拴系的是什么——朴灿烈不只有他个名义上的弟弟，与他分享同一包温暖羊水与子宫的人，是他永远会抛下所有奔向的人。

“你给过姐姐什么？我十岁前从来没见过你。是，你全都安排好了，用什么样的钢琴牌子、每天练习几小时不练完不吃饭、去参加哪里的演出比赛见哪里的人、十八岁考哪所大学……之前见过几次面的那个林家女儿，就是相亲吧？”

“姐姐为什么不告诉你，告诉你你会去？你要让她在这种日子再失望一次？不了吧，我也快十八了，可以牵她走红毯了。”

“不要指望我结婚。”朴灿烈忽然说。吴世勋在外头有轻微的耳鸣，他一度以为他要自首那个秘密。十月阴天，他像在太阳下暴晒得乏力，一朵开口棉花，没什么重量，可以飞走。他听见朴灿烈吼：看着你我还可能和别人建立感情关系？谁都能来劝我，就你不配！

吴世勋在他撞开门前离开。朴灿烈不可能爱女人，他把女性放得那么高，高到越级崇拜，在崇拜里无意识地找母性。这个认知让他高兴吗？吴世勋自问没有。因为听起来也像个被迫选择，一场不自由落体——他当时是这么自认通透地剖开一切。

朴灿烈没在韩国参加高考，拒了几所音院的提前批，迟一年的春夏之交去往柯蒂斯。每个月通电话，偶尔吴世勋打过去更多朴灿烈打过来。什么真的有变态利用刷卡bug霸占琴房十小时，我们只好狂拍门骂Asshole，或者隔着窗玻璃向他吐口香糖。吴世勋正起稿，用小指压画板一角开始笑。那边咕嘟咕嘟的声音，朴灿烈很不满意：你有没有在听。吴世勋答有啊，耳机线没插好。你喝什么，不要酗酒。又说你们真是学古典学的？太野蛮了。朴灿烈说：没，我酗咖啡。你耳机线老出问题，不会一边还在听BBC吧。仿佛一场对从前几个月的拨乱反正，他们的列车不会再奔向一道海崖下的铁轨。他们完全安全了。

后来父母开始吵架，一如原本各自擅长那样。朴灿烈给他打电话时不提这一节，吴世勋不敢试探他是否知道：这对儿又要离婚。他当然知道，朴灿烈躺倒空旷的琴房中央，把发烫的手机熨在眼睛上。他最早想让吴世勋叫哥，为了绑定证明什么；很快就不想了，这层关系何等不堪一击呢，是攀绕于他们屁也不会的父母间的槲寄生。朴灿烈把脸埋在掌心，这彼此冲突的反命题，四年的梦，像一颗金星，照彻他生活的雪原。有可能、很可能会一直持续下去。

07.  
大四上吴世勋完成毕设，在魏玛的露天舞台，小型独奏会。这位置恰巧能看见朴灿烈半张脸。琴声溜下来，一道有始有终的河湾，他霎时觉得很熟悉。是首尔的深秋，三楼窗户，他听的第一首并不完整的勃拉姆斯。

它现在完整了，在日光下跳跃，江河万古地流淌，金纺锤，金线，剐落时间的鳞片。吴世勋看朴灿烈点落的下颌和微扬的头颅，看到眼睛酸胀。身边的德国人碰了碰他手背，递一张纸巾，搭上绝非典型德国精神的好奇：恕我冒昧……不过，他是你情人吗？

这个漂亮的东方男人点了点头，又很快摇了摇头。脸上的泪痕像绒绸与真丝珍贵的反光，他笑，宛如一个十五岁半大男孩，说不是的，他是我哥哥。


End file.
